beautiful light beautiful darkness
by Writingfanfiction4life
Summary: read for yourself
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

my name is aurora hiruko im 18 i practice god slayer magic i travel a lot well mostly by myself i've been traveling by myself since i was eight years old…... well i lied a little bit i haven't completely traveled by myself the whole 10 years i met a boy when i was 9 his name was sting he had a companion or a talking cat i may say as a friend named lector lector was fun and harsh sometimes and he always made me laugh when i was in the gutter…...sting well he was always competitive and he always wanted attention and he always talked about how he wanted to join a guild to prove to people that he was the strongest but that was just him….. sometimes i wondered if i would ever see him again…..

*flashback* "who are you!" a young boy with crazy blonde hair and a scar above his right eye yelled at me as i was walking toward a restaurant to get food for my empty stomach after a long and hard journey,I didn't have any money but if i did the puppy dog eyes i knew for sure one of the people who worked at the restaurant would give me food or scraps for sure i turned around and gave the boy a hard and cold death stare he looked shocked at first and a bit scared at first but then he regained his confidence and his composure again

"are you going to answer me or no?'' he asked me questioningly i threw him another death stare that i didn't want to answer any questions but i guess he didn't get my point because he asked again "hey girl im trying to be nice here so who are you"he asked again i finally decided to answer his question im aurora i'm from the village of the west it got destroyed by a monster named deliora i said grimly when i got to deliora i felt the harsh day hit me,i am the only person who survived everybody died in the hands of that monster i yelled out so loud that everybody turned their head around but went back to what they were doing i'm going to get revenge i swear i will thats why i've been traveling and trying to locate where deliora and training so i can defeat him with my god slayer magic then thats when ill be happy i wont be able to move on until i have defeated him i said so darkly to the boy.

"why is she yelling" i looked up to see who had said the remark but i didn't catch the person who said it all i saw was a dark red cat that was in the shirt of the boy "hushhhh lector i'm trying to listen to her story" the boy said harshly i sweat dropped when i saw the boy still talking to the cat "well i just want to know why shes yelling and i bet her story isnt as spectacular as yours sting-kun"the cat responded to him i almost nearly died when i hear the cat talk i had thought i was hallucinating but apparently i wasn't because the cat asked the boy why i was on the floor and if i was crazy ''a talking cat impossible i said as i was shivering looking up and staring intently at the red cat "hey brownie are you ok"the boy asked me reaching his hand toward me to lift me up i grabbed his hand and yelled "my name isn't brownie its AURORA and why do you have a talking cat!

"well i like brownie better because you have pretty…...uh i mean um i mean you have nice brown short hair and bright purple eyes"he said as his whole face blushed "it reminds me of a brownie and i have a talking cat because i found him and he can apparently just talk" he said as if he hadn't said anything crazy "well i looking nothing like a brownie and i have short hair because gets in the way when i'm training with my magic and brownies don't have purple eyes and brownies aren't brown their black!"NO BROWNIES ARE BROWN DARK BROWN OR WHY WOULD THEY BE CALLED BROWNIES STUPID"as he yelled out at me "i agree with sting-kun" i hadn't realized that was his name sting it fit him perfectly i smiled for a second then i responded to him "well you can think what you want sting but i'm going to go inside this restaurant and get some food before it closes and then travel again but its been nice talking to you and your little talking buddy there its been nice meeting you too i bent down on one and knee and shook the little red cats hand and then gave sting a handshake and then i walked off toward the restaurant "they turn in beggers dont beg for food"sting yelled out "if you beg for food they call the police the don't care what age you are i tried begging once and they called the cops immediately and i had to make a run with lector here but you can't get anything for free in this town or in this world he said and i wanted to ask you this you said you travel alone right can me and lector travel with you it will only be for awhile until we reach our destination a guild named saber tooth"he said looking down waiting for an answer i looked at him and a big grin came on my face i wouldn't have to be alone anymore well at least for awhile "sure"i replied blankly as if i didn't care but really i did "Well let's get going then he yelled and he dragged my arm and we started our journey "well let me tell you about my self my name is sting eucliffe…..*flashback*

i smiled as i remember all that happened in our journey together i wondered if i would ever see my friends again and i wondered how they were doing and if i would ever find deliora and i thought about a lot of things but what i thought most about was what would i do with my life after i defeated deliora.


	2. Chapter 2

HAHA I beat those guys assess in almost a split second right lector that will show em not to mess with sabertooths strongest guild member,

sting-kun you are superior! lector yelled out i'm sure you're stronger than that natsu you're always talking about and your most definitely stronger than auro- turned around and gave my friend a long hard cold stare ''didn't i say we never speak of her'' I growled out ''i'm sorry sting-kun i just it was'' *sigh*lector I just don't like hearing that name'' i wasn't going to lie to myself hearing her name always made me angry and hurt even tho i wasnt the type to get hurt easily over anything but it hurt bad when she left me and lector *flashback* HEY BROWNIE HOW MUCH LONGER ARE WE GONNA FIND THAT MONSTER THING YOU WANT TO FIND'' i yelled out "FIRST AND LASTLY MY NAMES NOT BROWNIE ITS AURORA AND SECOND OF ALL WE'VE BEEN TRAVELING FOR FIVE YEARS AND YOU HAVENT EVEN THE LEAST REMEMBERED MY NAME UGG YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD AND THIRD ALL ITS NOT THAT EASY TO TRACK DOWN A MONSTER RELYING ONLY ON SIGHTINGS OF WHERE DELIORAS BEEN" "DON'T GET SO COCKY JUST BECAUSE YOUR CHESTS GOTTEN HEAVIER YOU'RE STILL FLAT CHESTED I LIED GRITTING THROUGH MY TEETH AT THE FLAT CHESTED PART "WHAT DOES MY CHEST HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING WITH FINDING DELIORA YOU PERV" she yelled quickly as she covered her chest with her arms and turned around in a huff and started walking again "HEY WE NEED TO WAIT FOR LECTOR'' i yelled out ''wait for him with all your girlfriends you've had your night stands with'' she said angrily wait was that a hint of jealousy it took me by surprise when she said that why would she care about the amount of girls i was with during our journey i mean i had needs im sure she had needs too but she's different she doesn't seem like she needs pleasure i just couldn't read her and usually i could read people well my father wessolgia said if i found the right one i would have to mark the right one as my mate "well why do you care about the people i've been with matter of fact- she hushed my bickering by kissing me i was shocked at first but then i started kissing her back then i decided to take control i slipped my tongue in her mouth she stiffened a bit but then relaxed i explored her mouth with my tongue her mouth tasted faintly of strawberries and strongly of oranges her lips were so warm and exotic that i never wanted her to let go but then i thought this was my perfect opportunity to mark her she was the one out of all the girls i've been with she made me have all these different sensation and i just realized it until she kissed me,I started to make my move i kissed her from her cheek bone to her jaw then i planted kisses all over her neck she moaned softly as i suckled on her neck then i put firm lick on her neck and just when i was about to bite her neck i heard lector cough firmly and aurora pushed me against a tree that was a meter away i rubbed my back as i look up at her her face was blushing red and she couldnt look me in the eye but i noticed all of er features all of a sudden that i never took time to notice her deep enchanting purple eyes made me feel like she was hypnotizing me her hair grew longer up to her waste it was deep carmel choclate brown and her skin was pale as the beautiful snow that falled on the ground in december and she had such a beautiful voloptuous figure she had beautiful skimmed smoothed out legs she was just so beautiful no wonder where we went town to town men would fawn over her she was beautiful inside and out and she was mine well she was going to be mine once i marked her "why are you staring at me like that'' she huffed angirly "yeah sting-kun why do you keep staring at aurora-kun like that" lector added on "I WAS JUST STARING OK" i said trying to reclaim my cool composed figure,I got up and dusted myself off "its getting late we should find a hotel and you know lector how your always complaining about wanting to have to have your own room in a hotel for once well todays your lucky day you get to have your own room and i get to share a room with a aurora" i said casually "really sting-kun you really mean it thank you so much sting-kun thank you" lector said excitedly i sweat dropped when i turned to see aurora looking down at her feet with a dark aura surrounding her body "what did you say sting" she said darkly,i was scared to even answer her "i said me and you are goin- to ahhhhhhhh "LIGHT SCAVEEEEE"she yelled out as she punched me into 10 trees i got up and saw her staring codly into my eyes "lets get going i think youve learned not to plan without me but im only going with your plan today and you sleep on the floor'' she said evily, i was going to make her mine i knew i was rushing through things well if its nothing to quickly but i knew she was pure and so i was going to take her purity tonight and i wanted her badly it almost burned inside i wasent going to let someone else swoop in and almost take her again not this time tonight she i was going to make her my mate and my lover….."WE MADE IT STING-KUN I GET TO DO WHAT I WANT YESSSS " lector yelled out "im glad your excited lector "aurora said quietley "heres your key lil buddy if you need anything just shout ok" i said as i winked at him "OK!" lector said as he gleamingly ran away,i grabbed auroras hand as i dragged he "we should get going"i said happily,i turned around to see her blushing i opened the door to our room "wow this seems cozy" i said as jumped up on the bed and propelled my arms under my head,aurora looked at me and blushed "i got to go make a run to the market ill be back" she yelled out as she bolted out "i wonder whats her problem" i said to myself,an hour later aurora returned with a bag that she hid behind her back "hey whats that behind your back'' i asked her questiongly "its nothing then why are you making such a big deal about it'' i asked her "im going to to change"she said huffingly as she picked up her bag and walked toward the bathroom...30 minutes later she came out the bathroom in her cute pajamas that hugged her volouptous figure tightly "I i think we should talk about what happened today...and i want to apoligize for kissing you it was ouit of terms and im sorry"she said almost tearing up "well dont expect a apology from me because i dont regret it at all'' as i walked up to her and put my finger under her to chin to look up at me "in fact i loved it..it made me realize my eelings for you..and the truth is i love you and ive learned so much about you and youve learned so much about me in our journey together an- her lips ambushed me again it caught me by suprise again but in a good way i bit her lip softly as i started to unbutton her shirt she was hessitant at firt but then she said one word that let me know she was ready "GO'' i looked down at her bare stomach i bent down and started kissing her stomach flauntig at how her curves i kissed her starting from her stomach to her breast leaving a trail of kisses behind she moaned loudly as i kissed each side of her cleavage and then unclasped her bra each nipple looked like a pink mound she tried to cover her breasts but then i put her arms down and whisperd in her ear "your breast are beautiful relax and when did you but this bra it looked cute on you "she blushed and sighed when i said that i picked her up and put her on the bed softly i started sucking on her nipples until they were hard she moaned loudly while i sucked on one nipple i fondled the other one softly then i started kissing her stomach just to pull her pants down and thre them on the floor then i say her lacy underwear "wait did you know we were gonna have sex because i know you dont wear these kinds of underwear'' i said tauntingly she blushed and said yes whichb suprised me i stared down at her the moonlight made her pale sking gleam and her eyes shimmer her body look so beautiful her stare made me hypnotized and tranced my her figure and herb beautiful and angelic pale face ''make me your sting" she said that made me almost imediatkey hard when she said that i look at her lustfully i bent down again and pulled off her underwear i smelled a strong herbal musk i looked at her hairless womenhood with wonder on what to do i stuck two of my finger in her moist womenhood which cause her to moan loudy then i bent down and started sucking and licking on her nub and fingering her at the same time she moaned and bucked wildly against my touch "ahhhhh sting aahhh sting'' i could feel the pre ejaculation leak out the top of my manhood as she moaned my name it made me so lustful for her her moans where like angelic cries so beautiful i took my fingers out her womenhood and i stuck my tounge in onstead which caused her to buck even more i licked her inside and out then i returned to lickng her nub ''oh sting stingggg i feel it i-i" i knew she was almost at her peak so i presumed to suck on her nub faster the faster i sucked on her nub the more she bucked and moaned "STINNNNGG ITS COMING I FEEL IT ITS COMINGGG AHHHHHHH STINGGGGGG" she stopped bucking and her body began to twitch at my touch as she panted and and bet her lip hevaliy but then the next move she suprised me she got up and pushed me down on the bed and started to kiss me as she helped me take my shirt off she then kissed my chest which caused to stifle a moan she left trails of kisses down from my chest to my hairline trail that led to my manhood she then unzipped my pants and threw em and saw my erect manhood in my boxer briefs "so you do want me that makes me happy sting" she said grinning ''what are you going to do''asking her question i already knew the answer too ''oh i think you know''she said sexily she pulled down my briefs and saw a my 8 inch manhod gleaming at her with my pre cum sticking at the top "how is that going to fit in my mouth"she said supringly i felt pride at what she said then she reached down and grabbed my manhood which caused me to moan gruffly then she put her wet mouth on my manhood ''agggggghh aurora whered you learn this'' i asked her through my loud moans "in a book"she said hungerliy with my manhood in her mouth she took my manhood in her mouth as far as she could i felt my pre cum rushing like crazy the sensation she was giving me felt like pure heaven i moaned her name as she flicked her tounge like a snake on the head my manhood which caused me to buck hard i knew i was almost at my ends peak her hand jerked my manhood hard "AURORA ITS HERE UGGHHH AHH'' i yelled out as my man hood erupted ejaculation all on auroras pale body "im sorry'' i said embarsingly "its fine i loved it she said nautingly as she scoped up a piece of my ejaculation with her finger then kicked she repeated the same process over and over untill the ejaculation was all off her body it looked so sexy when she did that how could could she be so seductive when this was only her first time i guess there was more i needed to know anbout her i flipped her off me ass i was on top of her now i hugged her close i lined my hard erection on her womenhood and started massaging her nub with my manhood sliding it up and down this caused her to moan loudly but the worse was soing to come for her but feel better in time "this gonna hurt for a few minutes but then its gonna feel really good i said to her" i stuck my manhood in her moist hole it was so so tight i almost ejaculated right there she screamed loudly in pain i stroked her head and kissed her to hush her screams then i went in her moist hole deeper which caused her to cry out more tears were in her eyes i wiped her tears off and then started to move slow she wasn't in as much pain anymore i knew she wasn't in pain anymore when she told me to go faster i went faster as i did "DEEPER"she yelled out i went deeper "YOU'RE HITTING IT OHHHH"she moaned out beautifully we were making passionate love our cries together flourished the air her walls were tightening as i went faster she dug into my back hardly as i grabbed her hair tugging it roughly then i bent my head down twoards her neck and started suckiling on her neck she was going to be my mate i was going to mark her as mine i suckled her neck and kept on thrusting in her warm mist tight walls i gave her a firm last lick on her neck as if marking my territory and then i bet down on her neck with my short fangs she moaned loudly as i dug down in her neck marking her as mine and mine only she dug her nails deeper into my back as i kept on her thrusting at her almost at my ends peak and i could tell she was at her ends peak her walls tightened on my manhood so tightly "AGGGHHH I'M ALMOST THERE STINGGGGGG AHGGG"she moaned loudly "ME TOOOO"i said passionately "AURORA AAAAAAAA'' "STNNNG" we both moaned at the same time time i emptied my whole sperm inside her and then i fell on top of her chest i felt my soft manhood get pushed out by her tight walls "that was fant-tastic"i said panting on top of her "i know i love you sting'' she said tiredly "but wont wont i get pregnant''she said worryingly "you wont because i marked you automaticly when i was about to ejaculate that mark will do as i command when we make love i can turn it off so when i ejaculate in you you can get pregnant but when i turn it on you won't get pregnant and it signifies your mine and mine only meaning you're my mate''i said casually ''WAIT YOU WHAT YOU MARKED ME WITHOUT AKSING ME''she said angerliy "well yeah so you said you love me whats the big deal'' is said hitting a temper "IM NOT READY FOR THIS KIND OF COMMITMENT I LOVE YOU BUT NOT READY TO BE MARKED AS YOURS'' she said with tears in her eyes that hurt me what she said it hurt me badly i didnt even know what to say "goodnight sting she said as she turned her head around the oppisote direction and closed her eyes ''good night i guess''as i turned my head to my side of the bed we werent supposed to sleep the night like this we were supposed to hold each other through out the night and rejoice in the morning but i would have to see what would happen in the morning i shut my eyes and went to sleep…..when i woke up to turn to loom at aurora but she wasent there she was gone i assumed she was in the bathroom but then i realized her stuff was gone and there was only a note on the table dear sting

im sorry i left but i was just so mad that you marked me i don't want to be bound to chain i want to be free but with you mocking me i fear i do that so i left sting i love you no doubt and the night we had together was magical and passionate and sweet and wonderful so have been our journeys together with lector also i set out on my journey to find deliora still please forgive and i hope we all meet up again someday i want you to go to that guild you've been talking about since we were kids go make new friends with lector try to forget about me and what i've done tell lector i love him i love you so much but i have other priorities also so please forgive sting i love you with all my heart go find a girl who will love more than i could

i love you

AURORA

there was nothing else on the paper and usually i never cried but she left me the girl i held dear to me left me i sobbed onto the letter that had her faint fragrance on it still i loved her so much what i felt for her was real so real and she just left she didn't love as much as i loved her my personal angel left me i wiped my tears and got up took a shower then i burned all her leftover stuff she left i burned her letters in the fireplace even the hotels sheets anything that reminded me of her burned i walked out the door and took one last glance at the room and sighed all the memories were reminiscing in my head then i shut the door and went to go get lector i opened the door to his room and saw that was completely trashed ''lector lets go''i said coldly "wheres aurora''lector said spinning his head side to side to see if she was around ''she left to go find deliora on her own she doesn't need us anymore ok'' i said darkly ''is this a joke''lector said as he laughed ''NO ITS NOT A JOKE LECTOR WERE LEAVING NOW DON'T GET ME ANGRY WHERE HEADING TO SABERTOOTH GOT IT" i said angrily "im sorry sting-kun"he said sadly "lets just go'' i said coldly *flashback over*lets go lector i bet your buddy frosch is waiting for you i said grinning "HES NOT MY BUDDY'' lector yelled i turned my head around to see a girl standing at a fruit stand yelling at the clerk it couldn't be her could it be lector answered my question for me "is that aurora"he said almost tearing up "it is"my voice cracking.


End file.
